The Team Keeps Growing
by Sweetheart9914
Summary: Set after Avengers:AoU and pre CA: CW, Thor has a new sister, a very powerful one at that. While Wanda travels Europe mourning the death of Pietro, Vision alongside her, and Falcon not yet recruited, the team meets a very special woman, one who could bring both death and peace depending on her side. Follow them on this hilarious line of events that will truly test the Avengers.


"No! Please, I'm fine! Just let me be! Please...?" My voice trailed off as I was sprayed with some sort of blue mist, and that's all I remember until I awoke. You know what? Let's back up about 14 hours, to when my life was normal. Well, as normal as it can be when you're me.

 **14hrs earlier**

Name: Evelyn Briant

Age: Think Thor but a little younger

Home: Wherever I sleep

Some Important Things About Me: ... Oh boy, this could take a while

Im not from Earth, not even close. I'm from Asgard, lost daughter of Odin, and unknown sister to Thor. As a baby it was discovered that my powers were beyond any of past generations or legends of the future. I'm what could be described as an elemental bender. This means that any elements or whether affects are at my control whenever I wish, but it's not an easy thing to live with. Anyways, I was deemed a threat by the All Father, and shipped off to Midgard as an infant, and left to fend for myself. And the only reason I know this is because Frigga, my mother, wrote it down, and left it for me to read. But as I said, I was surviving on my own as an infant, but hat was the easy part. The hard part was mastering my powers and making sure I didn't create a tsunami every time I showered, or an earthquake when upset. I think you get the idea. The name Evelyn is one I gave myself, considering that one was not bestowed upon me from my Asgardian family, and Briant was the name of the lake that I grew up around, and learned to control myself in. I've got waist length, dark chestnut hair that has slight red highlights and gentle waves in it, ice grey eyes, and am taller that the average woman, standing at 5'9". I'm a slightly curvy girl, with C cups, and an hourglass figure. After the Avengers were outed to the world, it became harder and harder to go undetected, considering that people were now looking for anomalies to report.

That's actually how our story began, just some teenagers looking for fun, and they just had to scare me. The boys were frozen and crushed almost immediately, but they had it coming considering that I was trapped in a net. Unfortunately, the reason they wanted me was because I was spotted vaporizing a small puddle, and followed. And they had called the Avengers. Made the story interesting enough for them to send Romanoff, and it only helped her that I was already trapped.

"Come on, let's get you back to HQ so that we can see if you're a real threat or not," Natasha untied the rope that was keeping me in place. That was her mistake. I jumped out of the net and kicked her square in the chest before she even had a chance to react, sending Natasha flying back into the wild bushes of Central Park NY. The daze only lasted for a moment, and then she was on her feet calling for backup. My time for escape was limited, with the Avengers tower only a few blocks away, and it being a crowded public area.

I jumped around Natasha, narrowly missing her outstretched hands, and began sprinting as fast as possible. I lost her, but Tony Stark was first after me, and I couldn't outrun his suit, let alone outfight it in a public area.

That's just about where you came in, as I plead to be free, and am tranquilized with a neuron gas, being transported to the Avengers Tower shortly after and waking up in a hospital bed. With gloves on. And restraints. Nobody was around, or guarding the door, so I used a gust of wind to pull the annoying gloves off, and freeze dried the cuffs, making them shatter as soon as I struggled. After that the three straps tying me to the table were child's play. I guess Captain America heard the metal cuffs breaking, and rushed in, ready to fight me.

"How'd you get out?" Was the first thing he asked, but I didn't trust him. Frankly I didn't trust anyone, but if I were to, it would be my brother, whether he knew we were related or not. Instead of answering Cap, I just glared coldly, and attempted to run past him, but I was still slightly woozy so the idiot grabbed my wrist and flipped me onto the ground. I landed with an echoing thump, and was cuffed once more, only this time taken into what seemed to be a main room, where everyone was waiting. Stark, Romanoff, Banner, Barton, and now Rogers. Everyone but the one I wanted to meet; Thor.

"I'll ask again, how did you get out?!" Cap asked more forcefully, and everyone tensed up slightly, some only a fingers twitch, but it was there. Again I stared coldly at each, making eye contact with all of the present Avengers, and most likely sending a chill down multiple spines. Stark shook his head and sighed.

"This obviously isn't the right approach, maybe a little sock could help out case?" They all seemed to agree, and a machine about the size of a brick was brought out, with two sticky pads connected to the machine. The pads were attached just above my right breast, and at the point of my left shoulder blade, two very painful spots for a human, especially when using electric currents. Of course for it to be only slightly painful for me it would be enough to kill an adult male, so this torture would feel like feathers. Tony turned the machine on and gave a shock, but I did not react. Instead my focus was on changing the direction of energy, and turning it back on the user, whoever it may be. It obviously worked, because the next time he went to push the button, it almost knocked him on his ass, and I immediately pulled my wrists from the loosely locked cuffs. All eyes turned to me, and hands as well, because now it was me on the floor, and Rogers standing over, a small gun aimed towards my head and shield drawn. Three things about that gun. First, it was an empty magazine, second, the safety was on, and third it wasn't rust proof. I guess if we were to move on, I would have to voice my request of Thor. I rolled my eyes and jumped up, swiping the gun from his hand throwing the empty round to the ground. I was still in my cloths— dark wash skinny jeans, combat boots, and a sports bra — and either wasn't searched or nobody bothered, because strapped to the inside of my right boot was a switch blade, the bra had a pocket holding a small pistol, and clipped to the inside of my back right pocket was another knife, this one slightly larger. My jewelry was also weaponized, with the ring on my left middle having a blinding light hooked to the front, my bracelet electrifying and becoming more powerful than a tazer, and my starfish necklace having a steel chain, excellent for tying someone up. I try not to use any one of them, with technology everywhere, and it being hard to hide.

Anyways, I whipped the pistol out and pointed it at the man who was previously pointing a gun at me. Only difference between Steve Rogers and I at that moment is that his gun was empty and in my hand, and I would shoot.

"Now, who here would like to deliver Thor to me?" Everyone looked at me like I was insane, but they were still at gunpoint, and so Tony pulled a small phone from his pocket, hitting speed dial. After a short conversation, it was decided that Thor would be here tomorrow by 3 o'clock.

"Put the gun down!" Banner demanded. I did as asked, placing it on the shiny wood floors and sliding it over to the center of the room.

"As soon as Thor arrives you all will get your desired information, until then it would be best to let me go. I will return tomorrow." I began to walk for the door, but my exit was ur short.

"Fat chance girl, let's take her to the visiting room. Who has first watch?" Clint put a hand to my shoulder and got a small warning shock, but it was only enough to feel it.

"Don't touch me," I growled through barred teeth. My fists were clenched, and my eyes were turning to storm cloud grey instead of ice.

"What happened Clint, why'd you pull your hand away? She's just a girl." Natasha asked and walked over to grab me. Clint reached out to grab her and shook his head.

"I think I've discovered her powers. And why the machine malfunctioned. She deals with electricity," he explained and recognition crossed everyone's faces, but they had no idea.

"I may but my powers don't stop! None of you could guess and I have to tell you myself for belief anyways." This time it was Cap who came to take me away from the room, wearing leather gloves, and holding the shield close by. I played nice, keeping the shocks to myself, and was lead to a white room, with only a bed, couch, and a TV. Every wall was made of a padded material save for one, and outside that wall was a seating area, presumably for my watchdog making sure I don't create any mischief. That's when the fun began.


End file.
